


Fifty for 50

by TAZ34 (AveryRogers83)



Series: Fifty for 50 [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF, lotr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/TAZ34
Summary: Title: Fifty for 50: 9/50Author:taz34Prompt:LifeRating: Varies from PG to NC-17Disclaimer: All of this is fiction not one word of it is true, it is a figment of my imagination.Beta: The Original Namarie and humble_chroySummary: Drabble series for the viggos_50 challenge to celebrate Viggo's 50th Birthday.





	Fifty for 50

The days are beginning to meld together, I never know when one day ends and another begins. I keep myself busy every minute of the day in hopes of keeping Sean out of my mind, but it’s futile. 

Every where I turn Sean is there, whether in the physical or metaphysical state. Last night I came across a piece of paper he had been scribbling on earlier. Nothing on it made sense, but I kept it anyway. Slipping it into my pocket to keep safe in case he needed it later even though I knew he didn’t. I went back to my room, barely eating any dinner only to have our favorite song playing on the radio. 

Every day I wake up and hope that it will be different, that we could go back to a time when we were exploring our new found love, but life is cruel, and it mocks me.


End file.
